The disclosure generally relates to a communication system and, more particularly, to a communication station with the elevation beamforming technique and related communication devices.
In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project-Long Term Evolution (3GPP-LTE) technical specifications and other communication systems, the elevation beamforming technique is realized by utilizing the two-dimensional antenna array to control the radiation pattern on both vertical and horizontal domains for performing radio signal communications. The elevation beamforming technique may transmit the radio signal to the communication devices at different vertical positions by adjusting the downtilt angle of the radiation pattern formed by the two-dimensional antenna array. Therefore, the communication station may transmit signals to the target communication device more precisely and a better communication quality may be obtained because the transmission energy may be more concentrated at the target communication device. The signal quality may be improved and the interference on other non-target communication devices may be reduced. Moreover, the power consumption of the communication station may also be reduced accordingly.
In the conventional communication systems, however, the communication station and the communication device still do not have a suitable mechanism for configuring the two-dimensional antenna array even if the communication station utilizes the elevation beamforming technique. The elevation beamforming technique may therefore not be effectively utilized to improve the communication performance.